The Sun Will Rise
by DarkshadowXsunny-sides
Summary: My name is Alexis Smith I lost my mother, and my father hates me, my nickname is Freakshow. I was alone and I had no one. Until the day I meet Salin he was incredible, he was cute, he saved me, and I loved him. Will that all be ruined because he's a self centered, arrogant, Ego sensitive douche? Why do I love my life so much. Oh yeah... Because he's in it.
1. Flashback of Death

**Chapter 1- **You killed what was left of the good in me

_**Flashback**_

_I was 4, and my daddy wasn't his normal self. Mommy told me when daddy came home like that I should hid and leave him be. This one time I couldn't hid in time, and he grabbed me by my hair I shrieked in pain. "Please daddy don't hurt me I'm sorry." I wailed. T_

_hen my mommy came in from outside. "Put my baby down!" She yelled, but soon regretted it. My daddy throw me at the stove ,and the glass broke around us. I whimpered in pain. My daddy pushed mommy on the floor she fought to get up. _

_She finally did, but instead of fighting back she ran. Ran for her life. I thought she would come and get me but she didn't she ran out the door. My mommy left me i thought she loved me. I thought to myself my bottom lip quivered. A single tear swept down my face i wiped it away. "Look she left you, you can get her back." I looked at him then ran out the door i watched my mommy run. "Mommy!" _

_I shouted she turned to stare at me then i heard a loud crack my daddy had a gun. Then i saw my mommy fall, and i knew she wasn't getting back up. And it was all my fault. My daddy had finally snapped out of the hypnosis. _

_He saw my mommy fall to the ground. He turned to look at me, "look at what you made me do!" he yelled. He grabbed my hair and pulled me into the house. After that my whole world was swarmed with darkness, I lost it all the world was scary and dark, and I had to live with this world all alone no one to help me. No one to love me._

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

**The first chapter is the same, the next will be similar with better paragraphs, but enjoy.**

**R&amp;R**

**DarkShadow out**


	2. Fine is Fake

**Chapter 2- **Trying to hide your feelings, and pretend you're fine.

I am right now sitting on the ground where my father throw me. I yelped in pain as he kicked me in the head. My head throbbed in a dull ache, my vision blanked out, is this death.

'Why me' I asked myself. "Get up now." He growled at me. I did as I was told. I didn't meet his eyes I just looked at the floor I knew in those icy blue eyes they only read, hate.

"It's your fault your mother died I don't ever want to hear otherwise come out your mouth is that clear." I could easily smell the Whisky on his breath. He slammed my head into the coffee table, that table was made out of glass. I collapsed to the ground when I tried to stand, my head was spinning now, I was in too much pain.

"Is that clear?!" He yelled in my ear. I winced, my head hurt and him yelling did neither of us no good.

I nodded, "Yes." I said monotone, I should no emotion with him if I did I would die.

He wasn't lying I am the reason my mother died. All because I was made, I let him hurt her. I'm the reason for it all.

I got back up when he went back to his room. I grabbed my jacket, and headphones, and speed walked out the door. It was dark, foggy, and pouring rain it was freezing out, but yet I never should how cold it was, I never showed how much my wounds hurt from the rain touching them.

As I walked down the street I notice a car zoom past, and splashed a butt load of water on me. I was dripping wet, and angry. ''You better hope my ipod's ok or else.'' I hissed to the maniac in the car. "Idiot!" I shouted after him lucky for him my Ipod was ok.

Right when I called him an idiot he spun around, and came speeding to towards me. "I did not think this through." I muttered to myself. I gulped then ran down the street trying to get away from him.

It was stupid of me to run really the guy had a freaking sports car, and it was raining, and slick, and I got my head bashed one to many times. When I turned the corner I slid down the sidewalk.

'Please don't fall, please don't fall.'I chanted over, and over in my head. Then I fell, and banged my head on the sidewalk. I screamed in pain I had my head bashed into glass table, thrown too a floor, and kicked, now the ground. I groaned, "I swear if I keep hitting my head one more time I will end up with brain damage." I mumbled to myself. Then I heard the rev of a powerful engine, and I remembered why exactly I was running.

I speed down the street once more, my head pounding in protest, but I ignored it for the sake of my life. When I made it into school the car had just made it to see a glimpse of my face. I struggled to breathe, fear was the only thing I felt. He would come back I know it.

School went as it always did. Trent DeMarco bullied me to do his homework, but this time he gave me a choice. Either do his homework or make out with him, hmm hard decision. 'Sarcasm you have to love it.'

"So what will it be babe cakes?" He purred at me.. I shuddered not because of the way he said it because the thought of kissing him was just disgusting.

"Well Trent I'll take C none of the above, but if I had to choose it would without a doubt be the homework." He snarled at me, but the snark comeback I knew he was about to saw was cut off by one of his friends. Blaze I think he was.

"Woah Trent my man you just been blown off by Freakshow hahaha." All his groupies began to laugh. I walked down the corridor, but before I turned the corner I shouted one more comment at him "Hey Trent ever since 'Mikaela' dumped 'you'.You don't scare anyone you're just a waste of time you dip shit, or should I say dumped shit." As I turned the corner I heard a lot of oohs and aws, and ouch that had to burn. My favorite was who ever said, "Apply cold water to that burn."

I smirked then I ran into Sam Witwicky. "Oh I'm sorry I should watch where I'm going." I was mentally screaming and crying inside, my wounds were on fire and my head it felt like only smiled at me, and waved off my apology.

"Nah it's cool, hey I heard the why you took on Trent that was sweet." I just shrugged,

"No big deal." Then someone put a hand on my shoulder I spun around only to be face to face with Mikaela Banes.

"No big deal! It's a big deal you stood up to Trent DeMarco. Not everyone can do that!" I just smiled.

"Hey need a ride home." I looked outside it was still raining. Well it was February after all. I shook my head,

"I can just walk." They both gave me wary glances, but said nothing more. "What's your name by the way."

I smiled," Alexis, Smith." Then a dark shadow lowered over me I turned, and walked into a massive chest.

"You remember me?" He said in a deep rumble I slowly shook my head. Then he pointed his finger at a car,

"That's my car." I squinted to see the figure then I gulped. I started to shy away from him. Oh please not him, I was hoping he forgot about this morning.

"Ummm Hi."

"Hey why did you run away from me this morning, I just wanted to apologize for splashing you. You know you really shouldn't wear a black hoodie on a dark day. The names Salin"

I nodded that was a lot for one sentence. I do feel like an idiot for running when all he wanted to do was apologize.

"Hey Freakshow." 'oh god not Trent, he's going to kill me.'

"Ready for your beat down. Did you really think you can insult me, and get away with it." To be honest I didn't.

Trent walked up to me and throw me on the ground. I screamed in pure agony. Fifth hit to the head there has to be damage. Trent kicked me in the head 6th blow. I know longer controlled how loud I was screaming.

The pain was unbearable, and the rain wasn't helping. Sam and Mikaela got out of there car with another guy, Salin was just as confused push Trent to the ground. Sam and the other guy held him down. Mikaela ran over to me. My head felt like I got hit by a semi truck holding a shit load of bricks and slates of concrete.

I had finally stop screaming from the pain. I slowly sat up I just groaned. "Hey take it easy." I looked up to Salin I didn't realize it before, but he was pretty cute. Spiked jet black hair with silver sprinkled on the tips, his eyes were an electric blue I've never seen before they almost look like they were glowing. He was wearing a long sleeve white shirt with a silver shirt over it, and some sort of symbol on it.

He was cute. Then I fell back down, and I couldn't see, but I could hear just fine.

"Sides what are we going to do? Mouth to mouth Sides."

"My pleasure ." So he was one of those guys. He didn't even know me, but I heard the amusement &amp; pleasure in his voice. I shot up like a rocket.

"No need for that I'll be just fine." Sam laughed at me I glared daggers at him. I swear I saw disappoint shine throw Salin's eyes, but that couldn't be right. I looked at him then one thought went through my mind as I started walking home as they discussed why Salin was here, 'What a weird bunch of people.'

* * *

**DarkShadow here how do you like it, the next chappie will be longer. **

**R&amp;R**

**DarkShadow out**


	3. Lonely Road of Surrendering

**Chapter 3****\- **Do you know what it's like when you're not who you want to be? Do you know what it's like to be your own worst enemy?

"Hey where are you going?" I turned to see them all staring at me it was really awkward having them all stare at me.

"Um...Well kind of need to go home." Then I saw Trent get up, and run towards me like a bull charging for the kill. I wasn't really sure where my feet were taking me as long as it was away from him.

I ran for dear life, and then jumped into Salin's arms. He smiled at me which of course made me blush, then I heard Trent growled I ducked my head down tell I was basically buried my head in his neck. I felt him shiver then grow warm like he was blushing. At the moment I did not care what he was doing, as long as he was saving me

"It's ok now he can't hurt you."He cooed at me I felt another blush coming on. I climbed down.

"You know we've been in the rain for about 35 minutes." I looked to Sam. "I need to go." I ran like the wind not turning back.

**Sideswipe Pov:**

When Alexis had stopped screaming she looked at me. Her eyes were a beautiful hazelnut color. Her perfect lips that I just wanted to kiss, why was I so afraid. No heres a better question why is my spark doing flips for her.

I was terrified when she fell back to the ground. Then Mikky had told me I had to give her mouth to mouth. I had felt like I offlined then came back, my spark literally stopped. Then she shot up, not liking the idea of mouth to mouth.

I was disappointed I oddly really wanted to kiss her, these urges better go away. It was odd how I was nervous to meet her, then i met her know I want to kiss her. I just meet her, and there's this strange pull. I had acted as a teenager in that human learning facility.

Everytime I saw her I had became hot and bothered. It was like my body was begging for an overload. I shook my head out of thought not really paying attention to what the others were saying. Then I noticed Alexis wasn't there.

I called her so she could come back. Primus she makes me so hot. Then that Trent guy that hurt my femme tried to attack her again. Key word he tried. She had ran into my arms I smiled at the thought she came to me for protection.

Then that so called mech growled at her I had officially had enough of him. I pulled my hand free then knocked the guy upside his thick helm. Prowl will kill me for this, but oh well. I cooed to Alexis that she was ok. I did like the way she buried her head in my neck. Sam had said we had been in the rain for about 35 earth minutes.

Then Alexis said she had to go, she seemed scared of something. Then she ran down the street, and away from us. "I got to go guys." I tolded Bee and them. Then I deactivated my holoform, and drove after her. I didn't want her walking home after hitting her head.

I pulled up beside her. "Hey there what you doing?" Smooth move she's going home I felt really stupid for that one I thought to myself. She looked at me then raised a brow she giggled. I smiled that's a good sign.

"I mean I know what you are doing I mean can I take you?" Her eyes widened in horror. I slapped myself in the face then groaned that sounded so wrong.

She started laughing at me. I shook my head stupid awkwardness, "Can I start over?" She giggled again then nodded. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, why am I so nerves a better question why am I doing this. "Can I drive you home it's raining, and you did hit your head pretty hard."

That time was much better. "I don't know Salin, I don't really know you, and I was taught not to get rides from strangers." I couldn't tell if she was playing around or not, "Call me SIdes or Sideswipe and how about I just follow you home..No wait that sounded wrong like before. I mean just to make sure you get home safe."

"You can give me a ride when I get to know you better." I sighed, but nodded. Then I speed down the street as I drove the best idea ever came to me. All I had to do was get a bunch of sticky notes, and find her house.

**Normal POV**

I had finally made it home the whole time thinking of Salin. I don't know why, it was strange I don't think about I looked in the driveway my fathers car was there that meant he was home.

I mentally cringe thinking about what he might do to me. I was about to unlock the door when it swung open with my father standing in the doorway.

"And where were you at?" He snarled at me.

"I...I was.. um at school." I ran past him wanting just to get to my room where it was safe. When I opened the door I stood there my mouth wide open not caring my father was coming after me,

"How dare you- What is this." I looked at my room, my eyes sparked with delight, there were different shapes, and color sticky notes covering everything in my room.

"I don't know," He growled then slapped me across my face,

"You little liar". I was so amazed at my room. The sting from the slap didn't restore right. He slammed my door shut.

I picked up a few sticky notes the first one said 'I work on a military base'. I cocked my head.

The next one said, "I splashed a girl with water while I was on patrol' "Sideswipe," I whispered.

The next one said, 'She wanted to get to know me before I drove her home.' I shook my head.

The last one in my hand said 'I met a girl in the rain, when I saw her I knew.' I laid on my bed reading that one over and over in my head. What did he mean by 'I knew'.

"I knew what?"

3 months later

I was used to doing things with Sides now, he loved the attention I gave him. My father doesn't know about him, he doesn't know about my father that is a good thing, it's starting to get really hard hiding my marks and scars from my beatings.

I sat in my room minding my own business, when my father stormed in my room, I jumped off my bed so fast. "Who's the boy!?" I looked at my father hesitantly.. "I….I..I...I don't know what you're ta..ta...talking about," my father snarled at me.

I yelped as he grabbed my neck, and throw me at the wall. I tried to stand, but it was too late. I never realized he had a knife I whimpered, "Please,"

He glared at me, "You little slut," he muttered under his breath I could smell the alcohol coating his breath. He grabbed the knife, and cut me up and down my body. An hour later he nodded and left, I sat on the floor in my own blood dying slowly. "Not going to give up," I said as I tried to stand.

I went to the bathroom and wrapped and cleaned all my wounds and made sure if Sides came he wouldn't know. I sat in my bed trying not to cry I don't cry, Sideswipe has been the only one that has made me cry.

I listened to boulevard of broken dreams, by Green Day until I fell asleep. My alarm clock rang loud and my ear I jumped at the noise, another day more pain. I pulled myself out of bed, body aching from the stitches I had to give myself. I had my clothes already picked out for the day when there was a knock on my window.

I jumped thinking that it was my father, I slowly walked over to the window. I opened it and out popped Sideswipe. I yelped in surprise and fell on my butt. I shot him a mean glare, he laughed and grabbed my arm. I yelped as pain laced up my arm, I pulled away from Sideswipe he looked at me confused.

I stood up and looked at the floor, I heard his footsteps and I figured he was going to leave. I was not expecting him to stay and comfort me. He lifted my chin so I was looking him in the eyes I blinked.

He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on mine, my cheeks heating up,"What's wrong?" he mumbled.

I sighed and pulled away from Sideswipe, he opened his eyes looking really confused.

"It's nothing," I said as I laid down on my bed. He looked a little hurt, I turned away from him.

"I'm going to be late," I sighed as the clock read 7:31.

"Do you know enough about me?"

I looked at funny,"Um I know a lot why?"

"Can I give you a ride, our friendship has lasted for 3 months,"

Yeah I know it's been 3 months and I don't let him drive me anywhere, but this time I nodded.

He smiled, he jumped out the window, "Really the window?" I glared at him he smirked happily. "I'll lift you down," he insisted.

I shook my head, "It's not high Sides about a few feet," he only shrugged, bastard, always getting his way. As we were walking to the car pain came through my body, why did this happen to me.

I slowly slid into the corvette stingray, Sides was smirking that couldn't be good. He put his foot on the pedal and took off, my eyes widen in fear the seatbelt seemed to get really tight.

I looked at Sides in fear he laughed and speed up, 55, 60, 65, 70, 75, 80, 85, 90, the speed steadily rising. "Slow down or will get pulled over,"

he only gave me a sideways glance, "Sounds like more fun."

Few minutes we were at the school, and I felt like I just rode the fastest roller coaster ever, and…..it was fun. The thought of me being happy and having fun, made me sad I grabbed my headphones out of my pocket I still had a good 35 minutes tell school started no thanks to Sides. I scrolled through the songs, too 'Never Surrender' by Skillet appeared and popped my headphones in.

Do you know what it's like when

You're scared to see yourself?

Do you know what it's like when

You wish you were someone else

Who didn't need your help to get by?

Do you know what it's like

To wanna surrender?

I just wanted to give up, is the pain really worth it, I mean why am I even fighting when there's nothing to fight for. I closed my eyes as the first verse went on…Well until Sides took my headphones out and hooked it up to his car.

I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow

I don't wanna live like this today

Make me feel better

I wanna feel better

Stay with me here now

And never surrender

That's what I wanted to feel better, not in pain, but who did I have to make me feel wanted, needed….loved. I looked out the window as rain clouds filled the sky.

Do you know what it's like when

You're not who you wanna be?

Do you know what it's like to

Be your own worst enemy

Who sees the things in me I can't hide?

Do you know what it's like

to wanna surrender?

I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow

I don't wanna live like this today

Make me feel better

I wanna feel better

Stay with me here now

And never surrender

I didn't even realise I was singing, until my voice echoed back at me. Tears slid down my cheeks when all the bad memories I locked away flooded back into my head.

Make me feel better,

You make me feel better,

You make me feel better,

Put me back together.

You know when I think about feeling better, I think about Sideswipe and how much he makes me feel better. Like Sideswipe knew what I was thinking he placed me in his lap comforting me. I blushed and cried at the sametime.

I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow

I don't wanna live like this today

Make me feel better

I wanna feel better

Stay with me here now

And never surrender

"You won't feel like this tomorrow because I'll be with you, I'll make you feel better," he mumbled. It only made me cry more.

I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow

I don't wanna live like this today

Make me feel better

I wanna feel better

Stay with me here now

And never surrender

Make me feel better,

You make me feel better,

You make me feel better,

Put me back together.

I tried to wipe away my tears, but they keep coming. Sideswipe rubbed my back, he didn't have to say anything his presences was enough, and he knew it.

I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow

I don't wanna live like this today

Make me feel better

I wanna feel better

Stay with me here now

And never surrender

Put me back together,

Never surrender,

Make me feel better.

You make me feel better,

Stay with me here now,

And never surrender.

Sides held my arm and squeezed it gently I pulled away, I felt him cock his head. He gently pulled my arm back and pulled up my sleeve, I looked at my arm instead of Sides. I felt his eyes staring at me, I just couldn't bring myself to look back at him.

"ALexis look at me," he said, I could hear the seriousness in his voice. I slowly looked up, but I couldn't look him in the eyes so I shut mine. I heard him sigh.

"Open your eyes please," I shook my head, "Pretty please," he sounded sad. I opened my tightly squeezed eyes.

"What happened?" I sniffed he wiped my tears away. I couldn't tell him, not now, not yet.

"I….i..it's nothing." I stuttered. I did not want to lie to him. I looked at his face he was frowning deeply.

"That," he pointed at my arm harshly, "Is not nothing," he grumbled. I acted to ignore him, he pushed up my other sleeve and shook his head, "If you don't want to tell me that's ok, but tell me now you're not doing this to yourself are you?" I shook my head he sounded so heartbroken. He pulled me close to him so close I swear I could feel his heart beating. He nibbled on my ear, then mumbled, "Good."

My face flushed a bright red, why does he do this to me he only chuckled and I pushed him away. He opened the door and I got out. I told him bye and headed to the school.

Sam looked at me, then burst out laughing, I slapped him upside the head.

School had ended early that day something about the government doing something, and everyone had to stay in. Most people went home as fast as they could, but not me I took my slow measly time.

I heard this super loud gunfire. Come from a nearby forest clearing. Being the idiot I am I went to go investigate it. Of all the things I was expecting gigantic robots were not one of them.

Something about that silver robot was all too familiar. Then it all clicked into place when it transformed into a car. The electric blue eyes that odd red symbol transforming down into the Corvette that Sides drive.

I looked up, and shook my head in denial. "Sides." I said it quietly, but loud enough that he heard it. I had said it right after he killed red eyes. He looked towards me regret was written on his face. "I thought we friends," I muttered weakly.

"Lex I-" I shook my head,

"No don't even bother."

I said pain, and betrayal coating my voice a single fell. I ran from him, as I ran I sang repeatedly in my head.

'I walk this lonely road the only one that I have ever known don't know where it goes, but it's only me and I walk alone.'

* * *

**This chapter is completely different from the first one, tell me what you think, and what I should fix.**

**R&amp;R**

**DarkShadow out**


	4. The Lies, The Truth, The Kiss

**Chapter 4- **I'm scared of losing you, but yet you're not even mine.

**POV Sideswipe**

I was horrified she wasn't supposed to find out this way. I transformed down, and ran after her. "Alexis!" I shouted there was no reply.

'**What's the matter Sides'**. I tried to ignore my brother I was busy.

Where could she have gone.

'**Sides?'**.

'**Sunny I screwed up.**' I felt him metal shake his head.

'**Help me fix it Sunny.'** I heard him mentally sigh.

'**Sorry bro, but this is something you have to do alone.' **

Then he left me alone, I ran into the forest, I searched frantically, but found nothing. "Please come out 'Lex. I can explain," first time in vorns I felt like crying. She will have to go home sooner or later right, yeah. I wiped my tears, and I drove to her house I parked on the side of the street, and I waited.

**Normal POV**

I ran down into a small underground cavern, I heard footsteps chasing after me. I held my breath to stop the crying. I couldn't believe it he was a robot. I thought we were friends, but he didn't tell me,

I sat there for at least two days, my father was going to kill me. I could last weeks without food or water, but I was tired of lying here it was boring. I got out of my hiding spot, and began to walk home it was really hard to see it was really blurry, and my head was spinning. Probably overthunk, and cried too much.

When I found my way home I dug in my pocket to get the keys out when a firm hand was placed on my shoulder, I slowly turned around to see who it was.

"Don't," I ripped my arm away, "I said stay away from me!" I ripped his hand off me as he grabbed me again. I slammed the door in his face.

On the way to my room tears were streaming down my face I didn't want to be mad at him, but I was. How could he do this to me? I opened my door to see Sides sitting on my bed.

I glared at him, then at the window like it was the windows fault. I left it open from this morning.

"Look 'Lex I'm so sorry you had to find out this way," I looked at him anger and betrayal clouding my vision, but it all disappeared because I wasn't mad at him, I didn't hate him, I just didn't understand.

"Why Sides? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked completely heart broken.

"I wanted to, but they said I had to really trust you. So I just waited, and when it was a good time I would have told you I swear,"

I looked at him 'So trust was the issue.'

"So you don't trust me?!" I shouted loud enough neither of us heard the car pull up to the driveway.

"Lex you don't get it I had to wait for the right time, a good time." I narrowed my eyes at him,

"When is a good time to say 'Hey before we get to be close friends I'm an alien robot.' huh tell me because I say right a fucking way!"

"That wasn't what I was talking about." I throw my phone at him,

"Then what were you talking about, because every time you say something, and I throw it back, you have another fucking excuse. You douchebag!" Sides took a deep breath in.

"I know, I couldn't have you telling anybody that's what I'm trying to say," I could tell he was holding back his anger.

"Sides now you're just lying!"

"I'm not that's the truth I swear on it,"

"It's the truth huh," I laugh bitterly,

"Who. Was. I. Going. To. TELL! Answer that for me! Since it's the truth, and you know me so well!" he winched, I was anger.

"I literally have no one, and you know that. You were the only one I've trusted in 12 fucking years! The key word there though is you WERE! That's how you treat people right!?"

I shouted at him not containing my anger any more. I was shaking from all the anger. "What are you talking about?" I could tell he didn't really want to know,

"You, don't care how it affects others, it's you, yourself, and NOBODY ELSE!" I had, had enough I collapsed to the floor tears sting my face. He got up he gentle fell to his knees he picked me up and placed me on his lap. I did respect that he sat through me yelling at him, and he didn't even yell back.

"I am truly sorry for what I did. I do care about you a lot. You don't know how bad I want to kiss you, to make you smile, to make your day. All I feel is the ?pleasure of making you happy," he stared at the ceiling.

"That you would be happy with me, and I thought if you didn't know the truth it wouldn't hurt you, I thought if you didn't know who I was you wouldn't be scared of me. I don't know I just do,"

I was sitting in his lap blushing like a mad dog. " You want to kiss me?" I asked innocently. I looked at his face a blush was occupying it at this moment.

He slowly nodded, I leaned up, and brushed my lips across his. He groaned at the contact. I moved back a little did I like him? He was funny, nice, cute. All my thoughts were thrown to the side when a pair of nervous lips clashed with mine.

It was kind of odd, when it happened, he looked brave, but when we started to kiss me he was so nervous.

My eyes widen at the contact, that was the last thing I was expecting. I slowly kissed him back not quite sure if I was doing the right thing he did keep a secret from me. I felt him smile into the kiss. 'oh what the heck why not.'

He appealed a little more force into it. He positioned us so that he was on top of me, and my hands wrapped around his neck, and his back was arched slightly.

He got his hand, and slowly moved his hand up, and down my back. I arched up, and moaned quietly into the kiss, he looked like he was liking it.

When I arched up I felt his gender defender get hard which only made me moan a little louder. That time he slipped his tongue into my mouth. He slowly explored my mouth, then he pulled away.

"Now is definitely not the time for that," I nodded my agreement, not trusting myself to speak.

He lifted me up, and gently placed me on the bed. We both laid down facing one another, he had had his hands shoved in his pocket.

Then a look went across his face that I couldn't read. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, then a smile lit up his face, "I wrote a poem for you, want to hear it?" I smiled then nodded. He took a deep breath then began.

"When I saw you I was afraid to meet you. When I met you I was afraid to talk to you. When I talked to you I was afraid to kiss you. Then I kissed you, and now I'm afraid to love. Now that I love you, I'm afraid to lose you. So please don't make me write another verse to this poem, That starts off 'Then I lose you'," I smiled then kissed him. We both just laid there holding each other. Both oblivious to the world.

* * *

**There you have it, I didn't even know I had already written this chapter I just found it.**

**Anyway I have a poll up for the next story I should do, please vote.**

**R&amp;R**

**DarkShadow out**


	5. What Phobias Lead To

**Prepare for sex in this chapter, so serious hot sex actually it's not going too be ser...well you'll see in the next chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 5-**The one who love you, will never leave you. Even if there are a hundred reasons to give up, They'll find one reason to hold on.

There was a knock on my door, more like a slam I forgot about my father. I slowly got up, and opened the door. Only to get soccer punched in the face I reeled backwards, and a sob started to break threw. I whimpered in agony the last thing I saw was Sideswipe jumping up, and fight off my dad. He knocked him out good.

I felt myself being lifted in the air, I kept my eyes tightly closed. When I opened my eyes, Sideswipe was giving a very serious look.

"Alexis Smith what was your male.. I mean father doing to you?" I looked away from him, and put my blankets over my head.

"Alexis." He said in a warning tone using my real name and not my nickname told me he was serious.

"I can't sides even if I wanted to," I came from under the covers he wiped my tears away,

"Why not Lex?" He asked much sweeter.

"I have Atychiphobia the fear of failure/rejection. Autophobia the fear of being alone. If I tell you…" I slowly drifted away.

"You will be afraid that I will reject you, and or leave you alone." I slowly nodded.

"I would never." I sighed.

"He hurts you doesn't he. Is that where all your cuts and bruises I saw the other day come from?" I started to whimper the dam I put around my tears finally crumbed down, I bursted out in tears apologizing for random things. All he did was press his lips to mine I immediately stopped. "Better?" I nodded.

It was late in the night and I couldn't sleep I tossed , and turned, but just couldn't. Then I heard footsteps come to my room. I sat up to see Sideswipe just walking in.

"What's the matter sweetspark?" I shrugged.

"I just can't shake the feeling I'm going to be left alone-," he sighed, "I know, I'm pathetic," he shook his head.

" I never said that. Do you really want to get rid of that phobia?"

"More than anything." Sides just nodded.

He only nodded, slowly pushing me down on my bed. 'Was he going to do what I think he was going to do?' He gently kissed me, while laying his body on top of mine.

He grinded into me, only for a minute though he let his body hover just centimeters above mine. He kissed my forehead, then my neck, then my pulse but he completely ignored my lips.

They were just begging to be kissed, I whined I just wanted a kiss, he chuckled before giving me what I wanted. He looked down at me before slamming his lips to mine, I arched up he forced his tongue into my mouth.

He deepen the kiss, my mind had turned to nothing but mush after a minute or so, the only thing I could manage to think was an alien was going to take my virginity.

I giggled to myself, that was an odd way to put it, I stopped giggling when Sides hands started to roam down my shirt. Pulling it up so he could take it off.

I did the same thing to him, after taking off his shirt and seeing his wonderfully toned chest and very defiant six pack, he went to work on my pants. After a bit all I had on was my bra and underwear Sides only had on his boxers.

I could see the bulge in his pants, he was getting really excited, I looked at his face his eyes were lust filled, and he seemed determined.

Sideswipe lifted me up a little to unclasp my bra, I sudden wave of nervousness washed over me. Sideswipe kissed me deeply, his tongue slipping down my throat. I moaned when I felt him massage my breast together, he pulled away from me his eyes even darker than before.

"Again." he demanded kissing one of my nipples. "Louder." he murmured sucking the pebbles of flesh. I let out a cry of pleasure.

While he was play with one nipple with his mouth, the other he rubbed tenderly, pinching it every so often. He nipped the one in his mouth, before gently licking it, I groaned he was killing me.

He pulled away in a few minutes, breaking a string of saliva, he had a grin plastered on his face. His eyes held a deep promise of pleasure, it sent a shiver down my spine. He moved his hands down to my pelvis were he hook his finger onto the elastic, before ripping it off.

So I was now bare naked and vulnerable. Being a bit braver I lifted my hand up, and placed it on the bugle in Sideswipe pants, I rubbed it with the soft side of my finger. He groan, I looked up at him his eyes were shut and he seemed to be concentrating completely on my touch.

"Harder." he grunted out.

I did exactly what he asked, I applied more pressure to his hard hot girth, I felt a wetness forming on his boxers. I sat up, Sideswipe's eyes opening I gently moved him, I leaned over and kissed the covered girth.

I moved to sit back up put Sideswipe rested his hand on my back, I looked up at him with curious eyes he shook his head. He moved so he was able to take off his boxers, I watched as his cock fell from the boxers. Sideswipe moved closer to me, ever so slowly inching his pulsing member.

He gently touched his member to my lips I figured what he wanted, I was I brave enough to give it to him.

He did it again, "in." he said.

I did what he wanted, I put the tip into my mouth he growled loudly. I slowly began to suck, but the longer I was on his cock the braver I got. I sucked harder bobbing my head back and forth, Sideswipe would lightly thrust every so often.

To speed things up I hummed a tune, making his cock twitch in my mouth. Sideswipe threw his head back and cried out, "Sweet Primus! That feels nice."

I smiled around his cock, I looked up at Sideswipe his eyes tightly shut he put his hands in my hair massaging my scalp, I moaned.

"I'm coming." he gasped, I watched him a bit longer before focusing fully on pleasuring him. I ran my tongue on his underside feeling every bulge in his cock. I scrapped my teeth on the head of his cock, and just like that he came with a sharp cry, a warm salty liquid shot into my mouth. I let my throat relax and swallowed the liquid, I let his rehardening cock fall out my mouth with a wet 'pop'.

Sideswipe looked at me with predator eyes before shoving gently on my back. He snaked up my body and pressed his lips to mine. I felt Sideswipe thumb rub the inside of my thigh, I moaned quietly Sideswipe pushed his tongue into my mouth.

**POV Sideswipe**

I felt around until I find Lex's warm wet opening, desire and need clouded my processor feeling just how wet she was. I pushed two eager fingers inside her, she cried out but I swallowed it so it didn't make a sound.

She pushed her hips down on my fingers, I began to thrust them in and out scissoring her gently. When I declared her good and ready, I pulled my fingers out her lubricants coating my fingers.

I locked eyes with her before put both fingers into my mouth sucking all the sweet lube off. She groaned before pushing her hips to me, I smirk. I spread her legs a little more my throbbing cock ready and in my hands. I maneuvered it around a bit to find the opening again, it didn't take long. I slowly began to push inside her, never breaking eye contact pain flashed through her eyes.

Guilt flashed through mine I never intentionally want to hurt my love, it was long before I felt a wall, I leaned forward and kissed her gently she silently nodded.

I sighed before pulled all the way out then slamming back in, she cried out in pain tears in her eyes. I rubbed circles on her hips trying to ease the pain away, I groan the warm tight space engulfing my cock.

Soon Lexis began to moan, I smiled that was my cue, I lightly rock into her letting her body get use to me being in her. As she started to moan louder I thrusted faster and harder. Until we set an amazing pace it was teasing and mind boggling.

"Tell me what you want." I told her, she moaned I leaned forward nipping at her ear. When I got no response from her I slowed my thrusting to almost nothing, I didn't know how long I would be able to stay like this.

Lexis groaned almost in pain at the loss of friction. I nipped her ear once more, she cried out.

"Tell me." I purred, she stayed silent, I slowed my thrust completely she cried out in frustration, and started rocking her hips, I used one of my hands to keep them steady.

"Tell….me...what you….want." I panted heavily, which seemed to be her breaking point.

"You. OH God You, Please, I Want You!" she shouted.

I smirked, "As you wish." I said before pulling almost completely out and slamming as hard as I could back in. I thrusted shamelessly inside her, my hips moving fast and furiously so felt marvelous around me.

Her moans and mewls were music to my ears it was a song I never wanted to end. I knew she was close her tight opening tightening even more, I moaned in delight. Frag I was close. I thrusted a few more times before she met her climax screaming name to the skies above. With her tightening around me like she was and the hot liquid swarming my cock I met my climax. I cried out in pure carnal pleasure panting Lexis name. I stayed in her for a good minute riding out the after effect. When I pulled out we both groaned, too totally honest no one has made feel that good in my whole existence not even my brother.

I felt helpless with the cold air surrounding my cock, I wanted to back in her and stay in her she made me feel just so fragging good. I laid down beside her I pulled her close to me letting her rest her head on my chest, we laid there watching time go by.

* * *

**So did you like it, I don't know why it took me over a month to do, I could never write more then a sentence, but I got in a good mood today so vella.**

**Vote on my poll.**

**R&amp;R**

**DarkShadow out**


	6. A Naked Embarrassment

**Chapter 6 **There's only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you, I love you.

**Normal POV**

When I woke up the next morning I was alone in my room.

'I wonder where Sides went.'

I shrugged and rolled out of the bed, when I stood straight up I regretted moving.

A sharp pain shot through my lower areas, I groaned I looked down of course I had hand prints on my hips.

"Did he have to be so rough?" I groaned, sitting on the floor.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs I looked at the door, "So 'Lex I was thinking can you tell me about your father now?" he looked over at me and he frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked helping me stand, the pain came back full force and I doubled over groaning. I looked up at Sideswipe he smiled sheepishly.

"I hate you."

"Oh… Um sorry for that. I guess I was a little rough last night." He said sheepishly.

"A little." I motioned to my hips where his hands fit perfectly, he laughed.

I slapped his hand playfully, he moved us over to my bed where we both laid down.

He turned me so I was in his lap facing him, I massaged his chest and he made circles on my back. I sighed and laid my head on his chest I looked down and realized he didn't have on clothes, neither did I.

"I love you." he whispered, I looked up at him his eyes were a bright blue and I smiled.

"I love you too." I murmured.

A knock on the door drew us away from each other I frowned but moved. "I'll get it." Sideswipe chirped I nodded.

He jumped down out of the bed and went down stairs, I pulled out some clothes to wear when I looked over I saw Sideswipe's boxer.

"Is he really going to answer the door nude?" I shook my head before putting on my clothes.

I heard the door slam shut I frowned and went down stairs, "What's the matter Sides?" his face was flushed red.

"You remember I said I worked for the military?" I nodded. "Well I just opened the door to my leader and my comrades." he whined. I laughed softly, I went and grabbed him a towel.

He wrapped it around himself still very flushed, I opened the door and he yelped.

"What?" I asked the door opened enough so they could see me but closed enough they couldn't see Sideswipe.

"Don't open the door." he whispered but I'm sure everyone heard.

"Why not?" I asked staring at him.

"Because I'm naked." he squeaked I heard someone laugh, I turned to look at the people standing on my front porch.

"One moment Sideswipe seems to be having a midlife crisis." I smiled.

"Alexis." Sideswipe squeaked.

"It's true, go put something on besides that towel, before I take the towel and open the door." he gasped.

"You wouldn't." he said horrified.

"Try me." I told him challenging him.

I ripped off his towel when he didn't move, he squeaked before moving to the stairs.

"I'm going, I'm going." he said before going up the stairs.

I smiled and open the door, "Come in." I told them moving so they all could come into the house.

I went in the kitchen to get a cup of something to drink, I opened the refrigerator and got a cup of orange juice. All Sides comrades found a spot to seat in the living room.

I walked up on the stairs to check on Sideswipe, he was putting on his pants. I shook my head and sat on my be as I watched Sides fail at putting on his close.

My head snapped up when my door creaked open Sides, had his belt in his mouth. He looked up and sighed not really caring about the person who came in.

"Lex that's my brother Sunstreaker." he said muffled because the belt was still in his mouth.

"Hey." I told him not wanting to say or do anything else, Sunstreaker only rolled his eyes.

Sideswipe wobbled around a bit before he fell on his ass, I laughed Sunstreaker snorted.

"I don't know what you see in that idiot."

"I don't know what I see either." Sideswipe pulled his shirt over his head with a pout.

"That's mean guys." he whined, I got up and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I. Still. Love. You. Though." I said in between kisses, Sides pulled me closer.

"Good." he mumbled before crushing his lips to mine.

"Still don't see it." I snorted and pulled away from Sideswipe he rolled his eyes at his look alike brother. I looked over to the floor to see Sideswipe's boxers still on the ground, but he was wearing his pants.

"Sides." I sighed, he looked at me confused.

"What?"

"Seriously?" I pointed to his boxers laying on the floor, he blushed deeply.

"Didn't you feel a draft airhead." I laughed with Sideswipe he had a very good point. Sideswipe was wearing slightly baggy shorts didn't he feel a draft.

"Shut up." he growled angrily, the anger was more at himself then his brother or I.

"It's okay Sides you are just a little embarrassed, me and Sunstreaker are going downstairs so you can get yourself properly dressed." He whined, Sunstreaker and I walked back down the stairs.

I grabbed my orange juice off the counter and sit in an empty chair.

"I am Optimus Prime and Sideswipe tells me you witnessed our secret." I nodded.

"Yeah for his defense I had totally walked into the battle, I didn't know what was going in." I could tell that lessened some of Optimus' anger.

"How long have you and Swipy been friends?" I looked at a guy just chilling on the floor watching tv.

"Comfortable?" I asked him he gave me a sideways glance.

"Yes actually appreciate you asking." I gave he a rather dry look.

I squeaked when I was swooped in the air and plopped back down into someones lap, I looked up to see Sides glaring at the guy on the floor.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that Hot Rod." he told him his voice full of seriousness.

Hot Rod I guess his name is rolled over on the floor looking at Sideswipe wide eyed.

"Your what!? She's your girlfriend?!" I raised an eyebrow, Sides took a sip of my orange juice.

"Yes." he said shortly I don't think he likes Hot Rod too much.

After Sideswipe's and my dispute about our relationship, the introductions began, thus the 30 minutes of boredom was thrust upon us.

A knock on the door through us all out of conversation I jumped off of Side's lap and headed to the door.

"Sam, Mikaela, What are you doing here?" I asked.

"How was it?" I blinked rapidly.

"How was what?" I asked, this is why I hate the word it, it was like the word stuff. I mean seriously what is stuff, What did you do last night? Stuff. Annoying word.

"You know." I frowned at Mikaela.

"No I don't." I told her completely lost.

"The sex girl, you know the sex with Sideswipe!" I choked on my own saliva.

"Wha?!" I couldn't even get the sentence out, I heard someone in the living room clear their throat.

"Is someone here?" I nodded to Sam.

"Umm the Autobots." I motioned for them to come into the house.

"Oh." was all Mikaela could say.

I moved back over to Sideswipe's lap after I locked the door, his face was a rosy red, we both sat awkwardly under everyone one's stares.

"Well?" I looked at Hot Rod.

"Well what?" I asked.

"How was it?" my cheeks darkened, I turned and buried my face into Sideswipe's chest.

"Shut up." I growled, but it was muffled by Sideswipe's chest, laughter rang in my ears. After a little bit everyone was in their own conversation me and Sideswipe were sitting in my room for a little alone time.

"Lexy?" I turned and looked at Sides.

"Yeah Sides?" he smirked.

"There's only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you I love you." I smiled at him, I couldn't help but giggle he was the perfect guy.

* * *

**Well there you go guys I think I got everything straighten out for this story, and let me say things are going to get hecked. **

**This Chapter was just a fluff chapter, and a little embarrassment.**

**R&amp;R**

**_DarkShadow out..._**

**_Cutting Transmission..._**

**_Transmission cut..._**


	7. The Truth Behind A Smile

**Chapter 7: **Behind my smile is everything you'll never understand.

I looked out the window getting the sense something bad was going to happen. The person I saw made my blood run cold, my heart raced but then skip a beat.

I jumped out the bed and raced down the stairs, I heard Sides call my name, but I didn't care. I jumped stair after stair about the fifth stair I jumped to the bottom.

I swung the door open an angry scowl on my face, I glared at the smiling girl.

"Hi Lexi." she chirped happily I growled menacingly.

I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the kitchen, angrily ranting to her cause she had no right to be here.

"What," she whined, "You didn't miss your little sister." she pouted, I sighed in defeat.

The anger in my eye melted away, and it was filled with joy and happiness, and fear.

"Yes Kim I missed you a lot, but you know it isn't safe to be here." I scowled with little to no anger.

"I know I just missed you…. a lot." she wrapped her hands around me I sighed. Truth be told I missed her to, I missed her lots and lots I never want her to go away again.

"I love you." she murmured.

"I love you more." I told her, she beamed with joy.

"Going to let me introduce me to all your friends." I frowned what frien….oh no Sides.

I walked out the kitchen my sister's hand in mine she had a wide grin on her face.

"Lex who is she?" I knew Sides was going to have lots of questions, and to be honest I feared it.

Not the questions but going back to the past, when it didn't need to be brought up not now. I moved to sit in his lap.

"She's my sister." I told him with a bright smile, he frowned deeply.

My smile faltered, his frown deepened his optics were questioning, I silently plead for him not to voice his confusion.

"I'm Kimberly nice to meet you." she said politely with a warm and happy smile.

"Kim for short." I told them.

"I didn't know you had a sister, never seen her before." me and Kimberly winched.

"Uh yeah well that's because she doesn't live here." I told him which was the truth.

"Do you live with your mom?" it was such an innocent but it had so much darkness and pain behind it.

"No." she said shortly.

"Our mom is dead." I told them shortly, no need for details and Sideswipe knew by the way I didn't look at anyone, that it was something that shouldn't be brought up yet.

"Kimi and Lexi interesting." I rolled my eyes at Sideswipe.

"Actually it's Lexi and Kimi because I do believe I am older." I smirked, at Kim she pouted.

"So youngest rule get away with everything." she stuck her tongue out, I snorted.

"Real mature."

"Who said I was mature." I sighed heavily, as she pouted more before she glanced at Blue.

"That is my sister Kim always has to be the last to say something." I muttered the room laughed.

"I do not!" I raised an eyebrow at her, she thought about it for a minute, she just the last word.

"Shut up." she grumbled.

"Keep pouting like that your face is going to get stuck like that." Mikaela told her with a grin.

Kim huffed, "So, then Lexi would have to do whatever I want."

"I already do whatever you want." I got in a more comfortable position in Side's lap.

"You'll do whatever Sides want to." Sam commented, causing me to glare intensely at him.

"You shut up."

'I'm just saying, more like using my previous knowledge."

"Knowledge I thought you only understood stupid." Sideswipe told Sam, he glared sharply at Sides.

I could help but notice the way Blue stayed quiet during most of the conversation. All he did was stare at Kimberly, with a smile on his face something was definitely going to happen there. Since Kim was eyeing him back, and I'm okay with that.

After so long the bots had to leave and Sam's mom needed him home so it was only me, Sides, and Kimberly. Kim was downstairs watch who knows what on tv, while me and Sides sat on my bed.

He ran his fingers through my hair, I leaned on his chest trying to relax knowing his questions were coming. He turned me around so I was facing him he pressed a light kiss to my forehead. He moved his lips down to my nose lastly my lips.

It was a long gentle kiss, but the love, adoration, and passion was still there and still strong.

"Love?" he asked after releasing me from the searing kiss, I sighed.

"Yes?" I asked leaning my forehead onto his.

"Do you trust me?" he asked tentatively I blinked, not what I was expecting but ok.

"Well, Sides it's hard for me to trust people I haven't trusted anyone in a long time, so yes I…. think I…..trust you." the words were raw in my mouth, making me think over what I said.

"Okay, then tell me." I looked up.

"Tell you what?" I asked.

"The truth the whole truth, I saw how you smiled it wasn't real your hiding something, I want to know please." I slowly got out his lap, and embraced myself.

"I was four, at the time and Kim was only three the only places in the house we went were the kitchen bathroom, and our room. Our room was the safest place, the place we both isolated ourselves on." I told him.

I laid down on the bed and faced the wall

"Our father came home drunk. He was going for my sister she was only two at the time. I ran to him, I told him to leave her alone he throw me into the oven. The glass shattered around me... Kim ran to me while my mom held off my father. I ..i...i saw my mother get up." Tears streamed down my face Sides tried to comfort me but it wasn't working.

"This time instead of fighting she ran, but instead of getting her babies she left us in the glass. Rejection hit me so hard it turned to anger. I went outside I watched my mom run, I called out to her she turned around, and my father shot her she fell to the ground. I screamed for her, my sister was in the window screaming and banging on the glass for our mom to get up. Then she ran to go hide."

"My dad was angry for what just happened he blames me for her death so do I so I always understand way he hated me. I ran to my room to see my sister curled up in a ball on my bed. I went to her side to comfort her. I told her to run away, and never come back I told her I would find her when he was gone…..Sh... she got on a train that night and never came back. That's why I got Autophobia." I was crying my eyes out Sides was giving me reassuring reasons on why he wouldn't leave me.

I cried and I cried, because never before was I able to let the pain out a smile can only be held for so long. I didn't like telling people my story that's why I don't because behind the smile and lies is something people will never understand.

* * *

**There is your update everybody**

**R&amp;R**

**DarkShadow out**


	8. Moans and Groans (M rated)

**Chapter 8: **Just because someone hurt you yesterday doesn't mean you should start living life today in constant fear of being hurt tomorrow.

* * *

Sideswipe stroked my head lovingly, I buried my head deeper into my pillow. I wasn't ready to wake up and face reality all over again, even with Sides by my side it was still scary.

"Are you going to get up?" he whispered into my ear.

I shook my head no, "Mmmooo." the noise was muffled by the pillow.

"You have to, you can't stay in bed for the rest of your life." He told me, I rolled over.

"I can, I will." I told him, i know my eyes were all puffy and red.

"Come on." Sides leaned over me and caught my lips in a kiss, I shut my eyes tightly.

"That won't do." he murmured by my ear before nipping it.

I groaned, "Let me see your beautiful eyes." I shook my head .

"No." I told him.

"Why not it's only me." he whispered huskily, making me groan again.

"It's because of you." I whined, I put my pillow over my head.

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about." he fought to move the pillow but I held on tightly.

"You know my secret, I don't want to see your pity or anything." I mumbled, Sides' grip on the pillow lossend.

"Look at me and you'll see no pity." he told me, I loosened my grip to peek at him.

He was right no pity, lust and something else I couldn't tell.

He moved the pillow I squeaked he laid sprawled on top of me, he captured my lips in a sloppy kiss.

"I don't want to see that either." I squeaked, trying to push him away.

He chuckled at me, I blushed, "What's so funny?"

"You." he told me leaning down to kiss my nose.

"What about me?" I pushed.  
"Your just so cute." I kissed my lips, I pouted why does he get me all flustered.

"Oh." Sides rolled off me.

"Your so cute it turns me on." I blushed heavily, he grabbed me and pulled me on top of him.

He was smirking and gently pushed my back a bit, I blushed deeply.

"Do you feel how much you turn me on?" he asked.

I squirmed to get away, he closed his eyes and moaned I blushed I wasn't trying to turn him on. I was finally able to get free, Sides groaned from loss of contact.

Then I felt bad leaving him hanging like that, I crawled back on his hips he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"I can't leave you hanging." I told him, his eyes were on me heatedly.

I unbutton his pants I put of my hands down his pants I wrapped it around his manhood. He threw his head back with a groan, he shudder before moving his hips.

I giggled, I could make Sides unravel, I pulled down his pants and his boxers not wanting him to make a mess in them. I grabbed his large girth with both my hands and pumped lightly. I heard his breathing hitched before he was a panting mess.

Sideswipe moaned loudly rock his hips roughly, he like it when I squeezed around the head of his cock. He also liked it when I dug my fingernails into the underside.

I like pleasuring Sideswipe it was a weird feeling, I guess it made me happy to see him in pleasure. I used one hand and worked the head, it was oozing a liquid.

I used my free hand that was covered in the liquid to massage his testicles, he arched up.

"Yes, more Lexis!" he cried out I smirked.

I gave his cock a hard jerk before he was moaning loudly, and the liquid came spurting out. He was panting heavily, he had sweat beading at his forehead.

I cocked my head at him, his eyes were half shut he looked tired from doing nothing really.

He pulled me up so I was sitting on his chest, he smiled weakly at me I smiled back. I looked down at my hands they were sticky, he grabbed my wrist before sucking my fingers.

When he got it all off my hands he wiped his mouth, I got the strange urge to kiss him well I got the urge to taste him. I planted my lips on his I very well tasted him he didn't taste half bad either.

"I'm hungry." he purred after pulling away.

"What do you want to eat, can you eat human food?" I asked him.

"Yeah I can, I don't know can you just fix me something?" he asked, I nodded.

"Sure, after you take a shower your all sweaty and sticky." I told him.

"Fair deal, I shower." I laughed before rolling off him and off my bed, I looked at my bed.

"Know I need to change my sheets….again." I huffed, Sides blushed lightly.

"Sorry about that." he said sitting up.

"No prob, kind of my fault." I told him, before leaving to make him a hamburger.

* * *

**Sideswipe POV**

I went into the bathroom to take a shower I could just refresh my holo but that didn't feel right it didn't get me clean. Shower did and they felt nice who does like to feel nice.

I turned on the shower before slipping off my shirt the only clothing left on me.

"That was pretty good." I mused.

I stepped into the warm spray, it wasn't how I wanted to go about my plan but it works. I just wanted to get Alexis' attention off her, father, her mother and her sister.

I want her attention on me, it makes me feel bad by wanting her attention so bad. I grabbed my axe shampoo, I take showers at her house regularly so she bought me shampoo.

I let my body relax more into the heat, what ever Alexis was cooking it smelt good. My tanks growled reminding me I was very hungry, and that Alexis was waiting for me.

I quickly turned off the shower and dried off my hair was still wet, I pulled on my boxers and headed down stair. My towel wrapped around my head and shoulders.

I walked into the kitchen and wrapped my arms around Alexis' waist, she squeaking causing me to chuckle.

"What's that it smells good?" I asked looking at the plate.

"A hamburger." she told me before turning around.

"What's wrong?" she asked, I frowned.

"Nothing why do you ask?" I cocked my head.

"Because you like guilty." she told me, putting french fried on all three plates, forgot Kim was here.

"Well I didn't mean for all that to happen, I wanted to make you forget and feel better instead you made me feel better." she chuckled lightly.

"Oh Sides that did make me feel better."

"I don't know it feels wrong, cause I wanted all your attention me I wanted to be your everything." I looked down at the ground in shame, she rested her fingers on my chin and made me look up.

"You know Sides you wanting my attention is okay you took my attention it placed it on you, all I wanted was to make you happy that makes me happy." she murmured.

"I made you feel better?"

"Yes."

"Good because, Just because someone hurt you yesterday doesn't mean you should start living life today in constant fear of being hurt tomorrow." I told her, she nodded.

"You're right Sides." she gave me a kiss on the nose.

"So….where Kim?" I asked not seeing her.

"Oh she'll be back shortly." she blushed.

"She left a note." she pointed to the paper on the counter I walked over to read it.

* * *

'_I love you and all sis, and I'm happy you found someone that makes you happy, but I can't take hearing Sides moans and groans of pleasure. I'll be back later, I don't think I'll be able to take his final cry of pleasure without throwing up, no offense to him, he's problem in heaven right now. I guess you give an awesome blow job, or jerk off well see you soon._

_Your's truly,_

_Kimmy'_

* * *

I blushed, I was that loud, "I wasn't that loud." I told her.

"Well…." I groaned.

What am I getting myself into.

* * *

**AN:**

**I always put humor somehow in this story I hope you like it took something I wrote the whole chapter today.**

**I was kind of to lazy to proof read it, and I have other stories to update so sorry for errors.**

**My next story might be My Military Family, Family/Romance is what it's based on.**

**Well R&amp;R**

**Peace out my readers.**


	9. AN

For the guest reviewer who ruined my day, and my dreams, and this dumbass story.

Actually I know it's impossible, why I did it because at the moment I am at in my life the impossible is what I need. I also know the timing is bad t's actually horrible I_ know that _why I deleted but when I rewrote it it was still bad, I think all my stories suck but I can't disappoint people literally I can't if someone tells me to jump of a bridge I will, **_perks _**of have Bipolar suicidal depression everybody gets what they want everybody but me.

I only write to give people what I want, I want the impossible to happen so I gave it to Alexis I also gave her the ability to trust people, because I don't have that either.

B-but I knew people like you who wants to correct more then my grammar would come, but you couldn't wait I was going to have kama come around and get her for trusting people, the qoute would have been everybody lies because they all fucking do no one tells the truth anymore not even me everyday I hear are you ok, my answer is fine

when it really should be no I want to kill myself just like I wanted yesterday, or why are you asking all of a sudden you care.

Trust me I know about bad dads mine's one of them he cares more about bricks then me, P.S. he doesn't care about bricks.

So I'll just stop the story because I can't get it right just like my life.

Oh and thanks for telling me that the things I want are pretty much a waste and I should stop dreaming.

Alexis is my dream just like all my ocs.

Well bye, don't read my other stories, if you do you'll do the same thing and I only live to write this stories if I don't have them well lets just say I'll kill myself because I hate life it's a stupid thing to I don't see how it's a gift because everyone on;y live to die, I'm just going to die younger then some.

DarkShadow XXXX


End file.
